Time to get to work
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Another STD-AU where Ron steps up and makes the world take notice, it was time to go to work. Rated for: Language, violence and teen sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Time to get to work**

 **Chapter 1**

It was time for the prom at Middleton High School and everyone was getting ready including Ron, he had gone to the football team's gym and started to workout. He benched, pressed, lifted and squat. He was getting swole and working up a sweat. He was basically there early so he could work out. He had a deal with Barkin, if he could get his grades up and keep them up he could come in early, skip his morning classes and workout in the gym. He wouldn't say a word to him, Ron kept his end of the deal so Barkin had allowed Ron access to the gym.

"Everywhere I go," he sang softly. "People want to know, who I am. So I tell them, 'I am a titan, mighty, mighty titan'." By the time he was done, it was almost lunchtime. So, he hit the showers and started to clean up. After he did, he put on a black under armor T-shirt, cargo pants, sneakers and a large red hockey jersey hiding his body. Then he grabbed his bag and headed upstairs to lunch after he turned off the lights.

* * *

( **Cafeteria** )

Ron walked into the room like he owned the place and all eyes were on him. Especially the girls, not one move was wasted he stood in line and got his food. He sat down to eat, Kim saw him and went over to sit next to him. "What's up Possible?" He said cooly.

"Ron, it's Kim remember?" She said, "we've been friends since pre-k."

"Friends?" He said, "I thought I was the sidekick. But, then again, a friend wouldn't try to kill her best friend now would she?" Kim paled and felt a cold chill down her spine.

"I said, 'I was sorry'."

"Yeah, after my parents threatened to press charges. Why did it take that for your apology? I'd bet your parents forced that one out of you. Friends don't harm friends Possible, don't worry the 'Loser' won't babysit you anymore." With that, he got up and started to leave.

"Ron, Wait!" She said, but he left her there. Holding her tray alone.

* * *

Later, Ron had went home to get ready for prom. His tux was ready, he took his shower, and put it on. It was black, with a purple vest, white banded collar shirt. It also came with a purple waist coat and he put it on. Rufus had seen him and was impressed, "Ron look good." He said.

"Thanks buddy," said Ron. Then he took a selfie of him in the tux. Then sent it out for the world to see, just then he got a call. "You got him!"

[ _Ron, we got a problem_.] Said Wade.

"What's wrong?" Just then he felt the shaking of the ground. He looked out and saw gigantic robots attacking the city. "WHAT THE HELL? WHAT IS THIS 'DAYS OF FUTURE PAST'?"

[ _Drakken had used the Diablo Toys and turned them into these._ ] Ron sighed, [ _sorry Ron._ ]

"Hey it's no problem. I'll take care of it." With that he hung up and went down to the basement.

* * *

( **Basement, Ron's headquarters** )

Ron went to a huge computer and sat down at it, he started to make a virus where the robots would shut down and explode but something was blocking the signal so he walked over to a cockpit. He got into it and started it up, just then the cockpit had took off and went to a mech that was red and gold with a glowing spot in the chest. ( _Think a giant Iron Man mech_ )

[ **Boss, those Diablo bots are not going to play.** ]

"Well, we'll have to teach them to behave Booyah." He said, "LET'S DO IT!" The mech; Booyah launched out and went out into the city.

[ **What are we going to do?** ]

"Track the signal that's controlling the bots. Then drop me off and teach them some manners."

[ **You got it!** ] With that, he followed the signal and went to where it was.

"Bueno Nacho World Headquarters?" Ron got mad, "someone's going to die! Okay, let me off here." The mech opened up and Ron got out. Not before he got his weapons and ready to administer punishment. "Take care of those hunks of junk!"

[ **Yes sir!** ] It saluted and took off. He went into the building and a guard had seen him. Ron grabbed him, broke his arm, elbowed him in the face breaking his nose. Then got behind him, drew a tanto and sliced his throat killing him. Another one saw him and Ron threw a throwing knife hitting him right between the eyes. Then Ron grabbed his knife and headed deeper into the building.

He reached to his ear, "Wade?"

[ _Got you Ron._ ]

"Ready to embarrass Global Justice?"

[ _What do you have planned?_ ]

"Just hack into the cameras and hook them up to all of the stations." So he did, "now sit back and watch the fun." So Ron started to go floor to floor destroying mooks, cannon fodder and other non-union scabs. Blades were flying everywhere, bodies were dropping like flies. After he cleared a floor, he smirked.

[ _Whoa._ ] Said Wade, [wait a minute. How are you doing this?]

"Well remember the $99 million that was stolen from me?"

[ _Yeah, because you were blowing it like there was no tomorrow._ ]

"Check this bank account number." He gave Wade the number.

[ _Wait a minute, you've got over a billion dollars in this account!_ ]

"Yep, I'm as rich if not richer than Tony Jordan."

[ _The money in the account was a decoy!_ ]

"Yep, I put all of it into offshore accounts and just watched it grow."

[ _Making you a billionaire twice over._ ]

"Yep, now back to work."

* * *

( **Middleton Prom** )

Everyone were enjoying prom but no one had seen the one person they wanted there, Ron. Kim went to see if any one had seen him but no one did. Just then the DJ had brought up something. " **Guys, check this out.** " So he hooked up the projector showing the video of Bueno Nacho's headquarters someone was beating the hell out of Drakken's men and was looking good doing it. Eric, Kim's date was stunned.

' _How can that pathetic loser be beating us?_ ' He thought, some of the students winced as Ron broke a synthoid's neck. They were glad that they couldn't hear what was going on. Ron was being brutal on every floor. Barkin yelled at the DJ.

"SEE IF YOU CAN GET SOME SOUND HERE!" He said.

" **Yes, sir!** " So he did and did it. " **Piece of cake.** "

" _As you can see Ron Stoppable is clearing out the world headquarters of our beloved Bueno Nacho._ " Said the anchorperson. " _If you are just with us, we have just got a message about the Diablo Toys turning into gigantic killer robots. Ron Stoppable; Kim Possible's former sidekick is trying to find a way to stop them. He had followed the signal that was controlling them and it led him to Bueno Nacho HQ where it's been said that world most wanted Dr. Drakken and his partner, Shego are in there with an army of synthoids. This footage is live and very graphic._ " Kim paled, Ron was right all long. She started to head out when Eric stopped her.

"Let me go Eric!" She said, "I got to help him!"

"You're Going Nowhere!" He said, then she looked at him.

"You're one of them, aren't you?"

"Father will stop him." He said.

"Uh, excuse me?" Said Monique, "but do you know whom that is? That is Ron Stoppable, your 'daddy' is scared of him."

"Shego will stop him!"

"The sidekick? He'd be merciful if he ends it quick for her." Eric got mad and was about to attack her. "Touch me and there would be no place you can hide from him."

"I will use you as an example!" He said.

"We'll see."

Meanwhile, Ron just finished off another floor.

* * *

( **With Ron** )

"That's another floor done." He said, he started to climb up to the next floor. "I'm Coming For You Drew Drakken!" He pulled out a music player and started to play something that no one would ever forget.

( _ **You can't stop this motherfucker**_ )

[ _You Saw Deadpool 2 again didn't you?_ ] Said Wade.

"It was a great movie."

* * *

( **With Drakken and Shego** )

Drakken was now scared, "S-Shego! G-Go and stop him!" He said.

"Don't worry Doc," she said. "I got him."

* * *

( **With Ron** )

Shego had met Ron on the floor below and they looked at each other. "What? No Kimmie?" She said.

"Ask me if I care," he said. "I'll give you your answer. Uh, no. Not after what she did, or did you forget 'sidekick'?" Shego was mad and attacked him and they were going at it. He knocked her on her ass, they were really going at it. Trading blows, kicks and blows. He leapt at her and took her down and knocking her out. Then he arrested her, "well. That was fun," he said.

[ _Dude you're going to end up saving the world._ ] Said Wade.

"Just part of the job Wade, just part of the job."

* * *

( **Prom** )

Everyone looked at the screen, amazed at what they saw. "Wow." Said a student, Eric was pissed.

"Ron Stoppable won't make it in time! It will be a tragedy!" He said. Just then there was a shaking and everyone looked out the window and saw a gigantic mech. Then cgi hard light holograms came in and started to fight off the synthoids and protecting the students. Just then a man dressed in white and silver armor came in. Eric grabbed Kim by the neck.

" **Don't even try it 'goo boy'!** " He said while pointing a repulsor at him. " **Let her go!** "

"NEVER!" Eric yelled. Just then, his head exploded. He was hit from behind.

" **Are you alright Possible?** " He said as the one in front of her disappeared.

"Yes," she looked at Eric's remains.

" **Yep.** "

"Who are you?" Monique just looked at her.

"That's White Knight GF."

"White Knight?"

"One of the Avenging Justice members. Ron sent you?"

" **No, we saw what was going on and decided to help.** " He looked at the screen. " **Looks like the kid's about to finish this one.** "

TBC

* * *

Note: _I know you hate me on this one. Don't worry, I'll finish it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

( **Buena Nacho HQ - Top Floor** )

Meanwhile, Ron was facing off against Drakken, "so it's just you and me now." He said, Drakken was now freaking out.

"WAIT!" He screamed, Ron slowly walked up to him.

"Why? I was supposed to be at prom! But, you had to do shit like this! You just couldn't leave well enough Alone, COULD YOU! Oh Kim Possible is at prom so I'll just do what I want! That was your thought process, but you didn't count on the 'Sidekick' coming in and putting in 'work' HUH?" He gave Drakken a right cross to his jaw, "didn't think I mattered. That I WASN'T a member of a World wide superhero gild? That could probably put your ass somewhere and No One would find you? I'm just curious, what was the next step? Hold the world hostage? You have Three," he held up his middle, ring and pinky fingers. "Major Heroic teams that could stop you and just as many Villainous teams that would end you. So if the left one didn't get you, the right one would."

"I'll put them on self destruct, I Swear!" Drakken panicked, Ron grabbed him.

"TOO LATE DREW! The genie is already out her bottle, besides my teammates are basically running ripshod on your toys." Drakken was looking at the monitors and saw heroes, anti-heroes and villains destroying the Diablo robots. Even a sexy, pale skinned, white hair woman in black leather, she was using death magic to stop the mechs. He was crushed, it was his crush, the villainous Ghost Widow.

"Ghostie… why?" He said, then Ron put handcuffs on him.

"Guys, I got him." Ron said, just then GILD agents came in and grabbed Drakken. Their team leader had walked up to Ron, She was dressed in a black and silver GILD uniform, had blonde hair, blue eyes, was tall and buffed. She also had on glasses, she gave Ron a huge hug and then smack him on the back of the head.

"I Told You To Wait For Backup!" She said, Ron looked ashamed.

"Sorry Mom." He said, yes the woman was Muriel Stoppable, Ron's mom and the heroine; Liberty.

"I'm glad you are alright though." She kissed him on the cheek. With that they were about to leave, "I want everything on those hard drives! I don't care how small it is."

"Ma'am!" Said the agents. So they took all of Drakken's hard drives, after they stopped and destroyed the robots.

( **Stoppable Home** **\- Ron's room** )

Ron had taken off his tux and laid down on his bed when there was a knock on his door. "Come in," he said. Just then Monique and Tara had came in to the room. They got on to his bed and sat down next to him.

"Hey Baby Boy," said Monique.

"Um, h-hi Ron." Said Tara.

"Well, what brings you two by?" He asked.

"We want to reward you Baby Boy." He didn't notice it at first but they were wearing trench coats and they slowly took them off. Underneath Tara was wearing one of her dad's old T-shirts and Mo was wearing almost nothing, just a black demi-bra and matching 'Y-back' panties.

"Uh, reward me how?"

"How do you think?" They started to kiss up and down his body. Tara was tracing every scar on his body with her tongue while Monique was going down 'South'.

( _ **Lemon starts here- jump past till you see ALL CLEAR!**_ )

Ron was relaxing and enjoying himself, Monique had pulled off his boxer briefs and was amazed at his 6 inch flaccid monster. She stroked it so it could wake up, it started to grow and get hard. Monique had started to give him a blowjob. Ron was enjoying it as he was making out with Tara, then she laid him down, took off her clothes and climbed on top of Ron. "Hey T, you don't mind if I take Ron V-Card while punching mine do ya?" She asked.

"I guess not, just don't wear him out." She said.

"No promises T." So Monique slipped him up in her as Tara climbed on to his face and got a 'mustache ride'. Monique was really enjoying him as she kissing Tara passionately. They were really having a good time, "I'm cumming T!"

"So am I!" Said Tara, all three of them came. The girls collapsed against each other. Monique pulled off of Ron and Ron's member. Tara suddenly started to clean him off and started to suck him off. He shot down her throat and she started to pull off covering her face. Monique started to clean her off.

"Okay T, you ready?" Tara nodded and climbed on to him, snapped her cherry on him and quickly rolled so that she was on her back. "Come on Mon." So Monique climbed on top of Tara's face and enjoyed her tongue as Ron was pounding the blonde hard. Monique grabbed him and started to kiss him passionately. "You cumming baby?" She asked.

"Oh god, she's so tight!" He said.

"That's because you are huge 'Baby Boy'."

"Tara, I'm Cumming!" He came into the blonde. Then he pulled out and Monique cleaned him up. "You two were great." He said and they got into bed and snuggled up with each other.

( **ALL CLEAR!** )

The next morning, Ron was up fixing breakfast for everyone. Monique and Tara had called their parents letting them know where they were and that they were alright. Muriel and Dean had came down to talk to him. "What's up?" He asked.

"We got a mission," she said.

"Yeah," said Dean. He tossed him keys, "we're going off planet. I want you to run GILD while we're gone."

"Okay, I'll take care of it."

"I've already told Madame President what's going on."

"Well after saving the First son and daughter, she does trust us."

"It's more you Ronald." Said Muriel, she kissed him.

"The girls can stay, you can have one more person to stay with you. Also, Jan, Rachel, Laura and Gabby decided to stay as well." Said Muriel.

"Laura AND Gabby?" He said.

"Yes, your God Daughter is coming." Gabby Gordon was 'Dark Claw's granddaughter through genetic manipulation. No one knows who her father is except Ron. Because he is, genetically. Someone took some of his blood and some of 'Black Claw's blood and made an adorable girl with dirty blonde hair and blue-violet eyes. She has all of 'Black Claw's powers and the power of the mystical monkey.

"Mom, there's something you should know."

"What is it?"

"If I were to tell you my God Daughter was my daughter, would you get mad?"

"What? How?"

"We're trying to find out."

"We meaning…?" Said Dean.

"Laura and I."

"She's raising her?"

"Yeah.

"I thought James…"

"He's helping out, so am I." They nodded.

"Find out what you can."

"You got it Dad, be careful up there."

"We will," said Muriel. With that they took off.

TBC

 **Note:** _I think this was my first RS lemon and yes I am using certain Amalgam comics characters. Enjoy._


End file.
